This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me among field grown plants at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. The relatively disease-resistant, glossy green foliage and large white flowers prompted me to select this new plant for propagation and study, with the result that I have found advantageous and distinctive characteristics in the new plant which make it a valuable addition to the field of commercial lily culture for cut flower production. Propagation of this new lily at Arcata, Calif. through successive generations by means of scales and tissue culture has shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.